dragonballfanonsystemfandomcom-20200215-history
Turles
Personality Caring for no one except himself not even his nephew gohan and or his own Crew. Not caring about good or evil despite knowing the difference.and being arrogant as most saiyans are. Having a more regal enjoy for fighting rather than the more barbaric sense that even king vegeta has and being insubordinate in Raditz and vegeta's option Background Being born as the first son of Bardock and with his mother being Fasha unlike the rest of his later children. Being born a lower class saiyan caused the young turles alot of discrimination and growing up in caves was common fate for lower class saiyans like himself and even being mistreated by his younger brother Raditz due to him going rogue on a secret mission and Raditz also being a mid class warrior. Not wanting parts in the takeovers of his race and later on establishing part of his own crew on this planet and made a plan to take control of the saiyan race in king vegeta's place. Later on he found out about the Tree of Might a tool for power used by all the Gods and used to gain power and later on revive two members of the Beenz race to build a ship and group he would name The Tullece Crusher Gang and later on a invasion on the Nutts planet was made in older to use the tree of might to gain more but in the chaos of the battle Amond escapes from the Galactic Patrol and joins The Tullece Crusher Gang and later on in interest of the saiyan goku goes to earth in hopes of having his brother join the group and gain more power and influence in help from Goku. But goku disagrees due to him milking planets of their energy with the tree and takes his crew out no diff with his kaio ken due to them trying to attack him and his planet being under danger from them and having a bite from the fruit from the tree of might they engage in battle with turles losing in end much to anger of Turles. Later getting revived by Towa who would use him and slug as pawns with their minds being in tact until him and Lord Slug being started being insubordinate so they turned their minds to nothing but rage and dark power and to become just pieces on a board for Towa and Mira until getting killed by Future Trunks. Getting revived again later on by Mechibura Being revived with the fruit of the tree of might and dark dragon ball fused made him animistic in nature and due to him not being able to handle such raw power and that berserk nature enveloped him as did the power in response Salsa finishes him off due to him not being useful. Power Being weaker than King Vegeta and Kaio Ken Goku but being stronger than Raditz and base goku in his base form and being stronger than Blue goku in his first revival and stronger than Towa in her base in his second revival due to the tree of might and dark dragon ball fused into his being Category:Saiyans Category:Villians Category:Characters